pwhofandomcom-20200214-history
Change of Plans (Episode)
Change of Plans is the 3rd episode of Plumber Who. The episode starts off with Plumber and Will walking out of the T.O.I.L.E.T.. Plumber says sometimes he likes to stop travelling and look at the stars. Plumber finishes looking, and goes back into the T.O.I.L.E.T., where they plan to go somewhere. Right after the Plumber starts typing in the code, the T.O.I.L.E.T. shuts off and runs out of battery. The Plumber explains that the T.O.I.L.E.T. runs on toilet paper and time artifacts, but they're all out of toilet paper, and that Will was gonna have to go inside the now haunted house to distract the evil spirits so they wouldn't go to the T.O.I.L.E.T.. The Plumber runs down the street, while Will begs that the Plumber comes back. Will then turns around and walks to the front porch, where he finds a note, explaining that he needs to survive the night, and use a night light to keep away the evil spirits. Will walks inside and plugs in the night light, only to realize that the note said that spirits live mostly upstairs, so he unplugs the light and puts it upstairs. He plugs it in, and hears a banging on the door behind him. Since the note said "If you hear a banging on a door, turn off your light or live no more", Will turns off his light. A few seconds later, he turns it back on, finding a teddy bear watching him from the center of the hallway, which wasn't there before. Another banging on a door comes, so he quickly flickers his light. The teddy bear is now next to him, despite the light being off for only a fraction of a second. Will gets away from the location, and goes downstairs, where he finds a note. He finds more notes, and eventually is tired out. He just decides to jump on a couch there and keep eye on the teddy bears from where he is sitting. He watches a door leading to a game-room, which opens. He refuses to get up and close it, but he learned from his mistakes by being attacked by a spirit. He jumps up and closes the door, where he gets pulled in by a demon. He tries the door, but it's locked. He finds a final note that tells him there is a key somewhere in the room, hidden. He reads it again, trying to see if there was some kind of hidden meaning. He didn't find any. Finally, he speaks to the Plumber on the phone again, and tells the Plumber that he is about to die, and he needs to be quick. The Plumber is only down the street, and can see the house from where he is. The Plumber then opens the gate, gets Will out, and they go back to the T.O.I.L.E.T., where Will explains that the experience he just had was even scarier than an old McDonald's commercial. They then decide on going to another dimension, where they then go next.